What They Do In Their Spare Time
by AngelAxexinf
Summary: Clones get bored on missions-hence the title- and create crazy bets that they each have to accomplish. This isn't only for clones though, sometimes Jedi get a little crazy too...
1. The Bet Is On!

**My first SW: TCW fanfic evuh! Don't hate if I get some info wrong, I don't get technical with Star Wars. Sorry if you think I was going to update TMotLoZC (The Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda Crew) I just can't find the place where *Spoiler alert*Link first meets Sheik *End Spoiler Alert*'cuz there is this chapter I **_**really**_** want to post. And then I come and post an entirely different story. But, if you didn't know, I have a community and two forums up, if you want to check it out *hint hint*…unless I'm doing something wrong it, so no one's visiting… Anyway, to the story! Onward nyan cat! * rides away on flying cat*I hope ya like!**

They were in the barracks, bored as usual…

"There is absolutely _no_ way you'll get one!"

The troopers had gotten into another disagreement…

"Just face it, Fives! The civvie girls like me more than you!"

Just another normal conversation…

"Hate to break it to ya Jek, but _no one_ likes you," Fives stated matter—of—factly. Jek, the clone who had spoken first, pouted and rolled his eyes. The topic of that day's fight was about girls, as usual. Jek had made a bet with Fives that he would be able to get a kiss from one of the girls from the planet they were hovering over, which was Naboo, the most peaceful planet the troopers had ever seen. "Yeah, Fives has a point Jek. I think I would be more likely to get one-"

"Before we get into a fight about this –" Fives began.

"We already have –" Fox interrupted.

"I heard the girls are having a beach party on one of the beaches on Naboo tomorrow," Fives continued. The clones in the room looked around, not understanding his point. "We were told we would get to work an undercover mission at said party," Fives hinted.

They still didn't get it.

"We get to work around a whole bunch of girls in _bikinis_." Well, at least one clone got it, even though he was kind of a perv. "Really? You're not joking, are you?" Bly asked excitedly. Maybe,_ too _excitedly…

"No, I'm not joking. This is a real mission we have tomorrow. Now we can really make our bets –"

Clone Captain Rex and Commander Cody entered the barracks, immediately cutting off everyone's conversation. Rex eyed the men suspiciously. "What's going on in here?" he asked after the men had stood at attention. The men nervously glanced around. They knew that the captain and the commander didn't like it when they made bets, it was something strictly forbidden. Fives shuddered as he remembered why betting wasn't allowed…

It was a few months after Ahsoka had just become Anakin's new Padawan. And she was exploring the ship out of her own curiosity. Fives had gotten into a fight with Bly about a bolo-ball game and who would be the winner. The loser of the bet had to do three things: first, they had to sing a song of the winner's choice—Bly had a wicked mind, so you can guess that the song was dirty—second: they had to tend to _all _of the needs of the other clones; serving food and whatnot, responding 'yes your royal hotness' to all the clones the entire time, and third: they had to do all of this in a bikini top stuffed with tissues or fruit or whatever they could find on the ship. Fives never wanted to experience anything like that again (you can guess who it was that lost) and to make matters worse, Ahsoka had walked in right when he had the hot pink bikini top stuffed with as many tissues as it would hold—nobody knows where Bly got the thing from, he just had it. At first everything had frozen, and then Ahsoka screamed, turned around… and fainted…

…she did it twice…

…it took the medical droid _three days_ to revive Ahsoka from the trauma she had received…

And now she isn't able to look Fives in the eye without seeing that image of him topless except for a lumpy bikini top and risking fainting all over again.

Fives shuddered at the memory again; afterwards, everyone had practically hated him for losing the bet, even though it wasn't his fault in the first place. He was _sure_ Bly had cheated…

"We were just talking, sir," Jek said. Rex eyed them one last time and nodded his head. "There had better not be any betting going on in here," Cody warned them icily. "We do not want a repeat of what happened last time," he continued, sending a pointed glare at Fives, who turned red under the gaze of the commander. "I still have nightmares about that…" Cody muttered to himself.

"You know what, I think we'll stay in here for a while, just to make sure everything is okay," Rex said.

"No need to stay in here, I've got everything under control," Bly stated, a little too eagerly. He seemed to be in a state of urgency that no one else in the room was feeling. On the inside, everyone groaned. Bly was a bad actor and he knew it, so not a single clone had a clue as to why he kept talking.

"You two look like you could use a rest. Why don't you go take a nap or some—?"

"We're staying," Cody deadpanned. He had just gotten over his temporary state of traumatizing memories and regained control. Everyone groaned outwardly.

This time, the clones would just have to talk about it somewhere else, away from the ears of Rex and Cody…

**So, what'd you think? Sorry if it's short, but first chapters are like that for me. First person to review gets a cookie and idea juice! And maybe even special mentions in the next chapter. The flirt begins, tensions run high and someone gets b-slapped! Tune in next time to "What They Do In Their Spare Time" (WTDITST)! Wow, that's a lot of t's… Away, nyan cat! *Flies away on rainbow into fanfic author land* **


	2. I Told You So!

**So, I shall keep my promise and tell you who the first reviewer is *dramatic drum roll* Rexsgirl123! Congratulations, you get a cookie and a free bottle of idea juice! I'll try to make this one more dramatic. I am also looking for a beta reader, cuz I tend to miss stuff in my stories sometimes. *WARNING! CRAZY RANT AHEAD* some things that bother me are the amount of yaoi crap I see in fan fictions these days. There is so much of it in SW: TCW I want to scream! And people should really stop pairing clones with freaking **_**teenagers**_**! It is just so wrong I might actually write a letter to the mangers of this website. You just can't properly ship this stuff, like GhiraLink. Clone/clone is also wrong too. And quit picking on Cody! He didn't do anything! Anyway, enough of my ranting, *CRAZY RANT OVER*I just felt that I had to put that out there. So, I am also willing to take in requests *hint hint ;)* and reviews get special mentions in my chapters. Anonymous reviews are welcome also. Good bye readers! *Flies away on sparkly unicorn gift gotten from an author whose name I have forgotten***

* * *

They had finally landed on Naboo…

"Holy—"

The clones had just arrived at the beach party of the rich senator's daughter…

"There's so many! And they're all so _big_!"

_Bly is such a perv_…

Let's hope they don't get too carried away…

"I told you it was a real mission!" Fives yelled in Bly's face. Bly wasn't even paying attention, much like the rest of the troopers. His eyes had locked on a certain Twi'lek girl at the mini bar on the beach. None of the clones had ever seen so many pretty girls gathered in one place…

Or so many colorful bikinis…

"All right men!" Rex stood before the clones that were lucky enough to patrol this beach party. The clones had been excused from wearing their regular armor and were currently wearing swim trunks.

Rex had been explaining their duty until he realized Bly was drooling.

"Are you even paying attention?" Bly snapped out of his day dream long enough to catch the glare Rex sent him. "We have a mission," Rex began again. _Leave it to Rex to make everything a mission_, Bly thought glumly. "I do not want you harassing any of the people here, _Bly_." Bly hadn't even registered what he said, he had chosen his target and was about to move in on the unsuspecting Togruta…

This cannot end well for him…

"Bly!" Bly's head whipped up and he surveyed the area. Rex stood in front of him, an angry scowl on his face. Everyone was staring at him, and he could feel himself turning red. "You guys know where to go," Rex said. "You can leave." _Why is he telling me what to do? I'm the higher ranking officer here! _

What happened afterwards was complete mayhem…

"Well, you know what the bet is, men. Get at least one kiss from any of the girls, here, and you don't have to do the dare. If the girl has a boyfriend; you have to wait thirty minutes before you can continue. And if you don't get one by the time the party is over, you will face certain humiliation." All of the troopers glanced around nervously. That means they had exactly six hours to get at least one kiss from the girls gathered over on the beach. "All right, men, mission…_start_!" Fives commanded.

This is where the mayhem ensues…

Those girls had better watch out…

Fives made his way over to a human girl in a hot pink bikini. "Hey," he said as he walked over. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Hi!" Fives sat down and noticed how the girl didn't have a drink. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Hmmm… I don't know," she said a little flirtatiously. Fives smiled in triumph.

This was going to be as easy as pie…

…which he had never even made before…

Jek spied a Togruta girl in a light blue bikini. Jek absolutely loved the color blue, so he decided that she would be the one to keep him from losing this bet. Just as he started moving towards her, he saw Bly move in from the corner of his eye. _This is not good! _Jek thought. He decided to see if Bly would have any chance of getting a kiss from the civvie girl. Moving through the crowd, and trying not to stare too long at the chests of the skimpier bikini wearers, Jek move towards the pair to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So you're really a soldier?" the Togruta asked Bly.

"Yep," he replied. "I actually have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" the Togruta asked. "And what might that be?"

Poor Bly wasn't even focused on the Togruta's face…

What he said next was actually censored so I don't get sued...

_And_ for the readers' safety…

What he meant to say was that a kiss from a soldier would bring you good luck, but judging by the look on the Togruta's face, that wasn't what he had said at all. The entire party froze, and Bly looked around nervously.

"That wasn't what I meant! I—"

Apparently, the Togruta didn't care…

Because she b-slapped him across his face…

And then backhanded him in the opposite direction…

"I have a boyfriend, you sick pervert!" she yelled.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it-!" The Togruta poured her drink on his head, stomped on his foot, kicked his nuts, and walked away. Bly hung his head, his face feeling as if it were on fire. Jek didn't see where he had gone afterwards because he had found a new target…

Fox walked up to a human girl with red hair and a dark green bikini. She was looking in a mirror and fussing with her hair style. "Is there a problem?" Fox asked her. She turned around to face him, immediately turning bright red.

"O-oh, nothing it's just my hair," she stammered.

Fox smiled, "let me see if I can help you with that." He took the rubber band from the girl and put in her hair. "There," he said, "Now you're even prettier!" The poor girl just turned bright red.

"U-um t-thank you," she stammered again. _Fox, you sly dog, you! This is gonna be too easy,_ he thought with a small smile.

Too bad Jek wasn't having as much luck as Fox…

Jek had been trying to find at least one girl who didn't already have a boyfriend. He had had to sit out for a total of two hours because of this. A Twi'lek girl walked up to Jek. "Hey," she said as she came over to him. Jek looked up at the aqua colored girl. "You look lonely," she said.

Jek cringed at her bluntness. "Is it that obvious? Geez," he sighed.

"My friends and I were looking for a couple of guys to play Gundark with us in the water, would you like to join?" Jek took this as his opportunity to win the bet and not face utter humiliation.

"Only if you'll be the one to sit on my shoulders," he offered. The Twi'lek giggled and punched his arm playfully.

"Oh, alright then. And if we win, I might give you something special in return." She smiled flirtatiously at him and left. Jek felt like he could fall out of his seat and explode…

Which he almost did…

Jek was so happy he decided to go and tell Fives that civvie girls actually liked him. But when he went to the bar, he saw a sight he hadn't expected to see…

It was Fives and his new girlfriend…

Jek quickly and quietly backed up and around the corner, wishing he hadn't seen that and trying not to think about it too much…

A small crowd had gathered in the shallow water of the beach, and Fox raced to join the game. When he got closer, he saw that the girls were sitting on the shoulders of some of the other clones already. Fox walked into the warm water and saw the read headed girl—whose name was Suki—wave at him. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Of course I'm ready!" he voiced enthusiastically.

He had never even played Gundark before…

"Okay. Get under the water boys!" Suki called to the clones. Fox shrugged his shoulders and went under. The others followed without a second thought. At first, Fox wondered how long he would have to stay under water…

Then he felt a weight on his shoulders, as if someone in a bikini was sitting on them…

He almost got a nosebleed…

Fox shot up out of the water, and immediately held on to Suki's legs to keep her from falling off. "Whoa! Easy there!" she said, and held on to Fox's head. He noticed how Suki had a slight country accent. He turned a red as he realized what exactly was happening.

"S-sorry," Fox stammered nervously.

Fives looked up at the girl on his shoulders, trying to get a look at her face. The first thing he saw was the underside of her bikini top, so he quickly looked down again and turned bright red. "You okay, Fives?" she asked. Fives remembered her name was Reyas.

"Uh ya, I'm fine Reyas," he said. Fives listened as Suki explained the rules of Gundark.

"The first round will just be a practice round, since these guys don't seem to know how to play." All of the clones turned pink, embarrassed by their apparent ignorance. "Alright ya'll," Fox thought the accent was amazing. "3…," Suki counted down, "2…1!" All of the clones moved in as the girls tried to push each other off of their shoulders.

Reyas and Fives were the first to go down. Reyas's head came out of the water, and Fives followed her. "Darn it," she muttered under her breath.

"Sorry," Fives apologized.

"Oh no, don't worry. It's not your fault! Suki and Bana ganged up on us." Fives looked to where Suki was on Fox's shoulders and Bana on Jek's shoulders. There were a few other clones-whose names Fives had forgotten- still playing. Reyas and Fives backed up as a Togruta and another clone almost fell down on top of them. Eventually, the only ones left were Jek and Bana. "Well, that concludes the practice round!" Suki announced. "You get how to play now?" Everyone nodded their heads.

Bly looked towards the group of clones in the water. _This is _not _fair! _He thought angrily. Bly had been sitting out since the beginning of the game and had been b-slapped seven times. _ .Ever, _he thought glumly. Bly glanced around out of boredom, waiting for his time out to be finished. His reputation had gotten ahead of him, and by now he was pretty sure that girls were just pretending to have boyfriends.

"Okay, time for the _real_ games to begin!" Suki called out. Everyone gathered in a circle in the shallow water. "So, any questions?" Suki asked to the group of people around her.

Fives raised his hand. "How about this," Fives began. "The winning teams get a kiss from the soldiers." Fives sent an obvious look towards Reyas, who turned dark red.

"Get a room you two!" Jek said, slightly disgusted. Fives just rolled his eyes and turned back to the group. "Because, you know, soldier's kisses are lucky."

"Wait, isn't it was the other way around?" This was Fox that spoke up.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Bana said. "Someone is going to be very lucky after this little game." The clones knew that this was important. If they didn't get that much needed kiss, then they might as well throw their dignity and reputation away now. Jek went over the terms of the bet they had made one more time in his head. _Get a kiss; you won't have to lose your dignity. Don't get a kiss, and you'll be humiliated beyond repair. _Jek recalled what exactly the bet was. A) They had to wear a coconut shell bra instead of the hot pink bikini top. B) This time, Bly had managed to somehow get his hands on a grass mini-skirt (no one knew where he had gotten these things from, he claims to have "connections") and they would have to wear it around serving the other clones and doing crazy dances in a high-pitched voice. This was even worse than the first bets because the winners would be taping the entire thing. Jek shuddered at the thought of having to do something so humiliating.

"Alrighty, under the water boys!" The men immediately obeyed and submerged. After standing back up, Bana counted down from three. "3…2…1!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long update wait, but this chapter was starting to get **_**way **_**too long for my liking. At one point I was on the computer for so long letters were disappearing on the screen and there were random squiggles in my field of vision. BUT, long wait=longer chapter so I have updated for the sake of my readers, and I promise you the next chapter should be out soon. R&R and you'll get a cookie and a sticker! (Maybe even special mentions)I just now noticed that weird Hunger Games moment when Suki said it was time for the real games to begin. Hmmm… I am also open to suggestions for later dares, bets, and worst case scenarios. Fare well, audience! *flies away on purple unicorn wearing a mustache***


	3. Too Bad!

**Yay! 4 reviews! (I know it doesn't seem like much but come on people, bare with me here) And here are special thanks to: Amaris the demon of Mortis, rexsgirl123, weathergirl17248 and ACEamazombie. You each get a special cookie! *passes out cookies* and, because I'm feeling generous; *passes out nyan kittens* I already have what I need for the next chapter, and trust me; this is going to be a funny one *evil grin*. Anonymous reviews are welcome (although most people just create a fake pen name, that's what I did) and I would totally love it if you could visit my forum and/or community****. I seriously need somebody to tell me how Link meets Sheik for the first time if The Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda Crew is ever going to get past four chapters. Maybe those who like the LoZ that are reading this right now? Onward! *flies away on nyan cat***

* * *

_Bana counted down from three. "3…2…1!"_

To say things didn't go completely crazy would have been sugar coating it…

This is _not_ going to end well…

Bana and Reyas locked their arms together, trying to throw the other girl off balance. Luckily for the clones, the water they were in was only up to their wastes, because unfortunately for them, they hadn't learned to swim on Kamino. _We get trained to survive if we're bombed out of bunkers while people are having panic attacks, heart attacks and _babies_ and we don't learn how to swim?! _Fives thought this system was immensely screwed up. He was almost broadside by Jek and Bana, but managed to dodge at the last second. Jek grinned evilly at Fives and Reyas. "I am taking you down, bro!" Jek taunted. Fives just rolled his eyes. Behind the pair in front of them, Fives saw two people sneak up behind them, Suki and Fox. Fives smirked and nodded his head once. "Who are you nodding at?" Jek turned around a second too late and went crashing into the clear blue water. Bana and Jek rose out of the water, coughing and sputtering. "Hey!" Bana said, infuriated. "That's not fair!"

"No one said it was against the rules," Fox stated nonchalantly. Now there were three groups left. Fox and Suki, Fives and Reyas, and some clone named Gin with a Togruta girl on his shoulders.

Nobody even knew where he came from…

Fives eyed Gin wearily. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, I was hanging in the background, waiting for everyone to take each other out," he replied simply. "Smart," Fives couldn't help but praise the rookie. For a few tense moments, everyone just stared at each other, daring one another to make the first move. Without warning, Jek and Bana yelled and tackled Fives and Reyas. The pair was startled at first, but quickly regained their balance. "There is absolutely _no_ way we're gonna go down!" Fives yelled.

Bly continued to watch from the beach front. By now he had practically given up on any chance of getting a girl. He was _positive _most of the women on the beach were lying about already being in a relationship. "You okay?" Bly looked up into the face of Captain Rex. Standing behind him was Commander Cody, a slightly pissed look on his face. _Great,_ Bly thought._ This is just _great_!_ "I'm fine," he grunted. It was obvious Rex didn't believe him. He looked towards the water, staring at the clones and girls playing Gundark.

"What are they doing over there?" Rex asked. Bly took this as his chance to get everyone else in trouble for doing the bets. _I won't have to humiliate myself if I tell the captain ahead of time! Yes baby! I am home free! _He thought gleefully. "Fives and the guys made a bet to see who could get a kiss from the girls. If they don't get one by the end of the party, they have to do an embarrassing dare, and the winners would record it on a holorecorder and post it on the HoloNet. I didn't join because I knew it was wrong." Bly grimaced. The others were right; he was a really crappy actor. He was sure the COs could see right through his little lie…

Bly swallowed over the lump in his throat…

This was most definitely _not _going to end well…

Fives and Reyas went crashing into the water. "Aw man! We lost!" Reyas said glumly. Fives saw her slump slightly and put an arm around her waist. "Well that's alright, at least we had fun while doing it." Reyas gave him a look. "I know that was incredibly cheesy! But it's true! I had a lot of fun," he said, giving an over obvious look to Reyas, who turned beet red.

"Get a room you two! Honestly," Gin yelled. The Togruta and Suki were locked in a battle of sheer will, each trying to overthrow the other. Jek and Gin were trying hard not to fall over. Gin leaned forward with all his might, thus tilting the Togruta forward, which made Suki fall off and drag Jek down with her. There was a loud splash and silence. Jek was the first to come back up, who was quickly followed by Suki. "Aw crap! This is unbelievable!" Jek voiced loudly.

"Too bad, Jek! I'm the win—" Gin was quickly silenced by kiss from the Togruta. He had a stunned look on his face, until the Togruta reminded him. "Remember? Winner gets a kiss," she said. Then she dragged him under the water…

It was clear enough to see what they were doing…

And they told Fives and Reyas to get a room…

Rex and Cody stormed towards the water's edge, the large ocean lapping at their feet. "Fives, Jek, Gin and Fox get your shebs over here!" Rex yelled. The clones shared a scared glance and quickly waded out of the water to their commanding officers. "Sir!" they said in unison and stood at attention.

"I heard that you guys were having bets again, after we _explicitly _forbade them. Is this correct?" Cody inquired.

"Yes, sir," they mumbled humiliated. Some hung their heads, trying to hide the burning in their cheeks because they knew the girls were watching.

"What's going on over there?" Suki whispered to Reyas, who shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, the blonde one could be the leader. I think he's scolding them."

"Why?" Suki asked thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…" Reyas just helplessly shrugged her shoulders again.

"I am disappointed in you," Cody shook his head. "I thought I could trust you to behave yourselves." But he couldn't help but feel this little pang in his chest, as if he were…

_Jealous_...

_Me? Jealous? Impossible! I am the commander of the 212__th__ battalion of the GAR! There is absolutely _no way_ I could be jealous of guys who managed to get free kisses from some really pretty girls…_

_In pretty bikinis…_

Cody cut off his thoughts right there…

They were starting to scare him…

_A lot_…

Cody frowned at his strange train of thoughts and instead turned his attention back to the men lined up on front of him. Rex was now chewing their heads off about disobeying orders and barely patrolling the party the way they were supposed to, instead they were fooling around. Rex saw that the faces of the clone troopers were bright red, and he didn't know if it was because of shame or sunburn. Either way, he didn't care because he was feeling pretty proud of himself at the moment…

It wasn't every day that a captain got to bite an ARC trooper's head off…

That evening, a woman walked up to Rex. She had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. She was almost as tall as Rex, which surprised him, because most women were shorter than him.

"Is it true you're a soldier?" she asked, standing next to him. Rex looked at her with slight curiosity, wondering where the question had come from.

"Uh, yes I'm a soldier. Why do you ask?" At this time, Rex had put his regular armor back on, as had all the rest of the clones. It was obvious he was a clone. The woman smiled up at him and giggled slightly. "That's really cool," she said. Rex resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I wanted to become a soldier when I was little, but my father wouldn't let me. He said it wasn't dignified for a senator's daughter to be running around with a gun."

Rex realized that this was the senator's daughter- Nira Salinis, he recalled- that was speaking to him. His back immediately straightened, and he stood at parade rest. "What's it like being a soldier? Is it hard?"

"Well," Rex began, "sometimes it's hard. There are many things we have to learn in a short amount of time. Mostly we just do flash training, which throws us in a situation that we have to adapt to quickly in order to survive." Rex watched Nira's face change to a look of slight horror.

"None of us die in the flash training," he rushed to reassure her. "But sometimes we get hurt."

Nira nodded her head once and looked up at Rex again. "That sounds tough," she said, putting a hand on Rex's arm. Alarm bells suddenly rang off in his head.

The giggling when he hadn't said anything funny…

All of the questions about him being a soldier…

_The hand on his arm_…

Nira Salinis was _flirting _with him…

And he had just fallen into the trap…

Rex immediately started panicking. He had never flirted with anyone before! How was he supposed to make it through without losing his dignity? Rex could feel his face heat up under his bucket, and he started fidgeting in his spot on the sand.

'_You okay Rex?'_ Fives asked through a private channel on his helmet. At first rex was afraid to say anything, but decided to confide in Fives…

Worst mistake of his short life…

Fives was laughing so loudly that Rex had to turn down the volume on his helmet. Even after Five minutes of switching his attention between Nira and Fives, Fives was still laughing.

'_Shut up'_ Rex attempted lamely to get Fives to stop laughing.

'_I'm sorry! It's just so sad that Captain Rex of the 501__st__ is having woman problems!'_ Fives snorted.

'_Don't forget about that punishment you have to do when we get back to the ship.'_

Fives immediately stopped laughing. Rex smiled in triumph as he watched the bonfire light up the night sky…

There is absolutely no way Rex is going to let the men live this down when their done…

Let's hope Ahsoka doesn't show up to see this one…

Back in the barracks, Jek was almost in tears...

Because the troopers disobeyed Rex and Cody's orders about bets, they were forced to do the dare that only the loser would face. Even the ones that got kissed now had to wear grass skirts and coconut shell bras while, dancing and singing in high-pitched voices while serving the two clones in the center of the room…

In this case, Rex and Cody were considered winners…

Fives, Jek, Gin, Fox and the little snitch Bly were all wearing colorful belly-dancing type clothes (that looked more gay than anything else) while serving Rex and Cody food and fanning them with paper fans. They were recording all of this with a little holorecorder droid set up to focus on the different clones in set intervals of time. "I never realized how fun this could be, Rex," Cody mused. Rex nodded his agreement.

"Neither did I, Cody," he said. "Maybe this will teach them a lesson about disobeying my orders next time."

"I'M A HIGHER RANK THAN YOU!" Bly and Fives screamed at Rex.

"Quiet!" Rex replied, throwing a pillow at both their faces.

Just then, the worst possible thing imaginable happened…

Ahsoka walked straight into the room and saw their get up…

Everything in the barracks froze, Fives wasn't even breathing. Ahsoka looked as if she were about to pass out…

Instead, she threw up on the white floor…

And then fainted…

"Ahsoka!" Everyone cried. Rex rushed to move her away from the vomit on the floor. "Ahsoka, wake up!" Rex shook her until her eyes opened. Ahsoka slowly stood up, and rubbed her head.  
"Ugh, what happened?" She looked at the space around her, at the clone troopers in disturbing costumes with fans and trays of fruit from the mess…

And she threw up all over again…

And then fainted _all over again…_

She did this three times over…

The clones couldn't stay in their room for a week because of all the vomit. And Ahsoka, well…

She was in a coma for two weeks because of brain trauma…

After she woke up, she couldn't look at a clone without feeling sick all over again…

And Anakin wasn't very happy about the ordeal either. Let's just say that the clone troopers' (including Rex and Cody) punishment wasn't swift and short. It had something to do with toothbrushes and waste pipes and trash chutes that needed cleaning…

* * *

**I have to say, I think I did a good job on this one. Considering the length and all. I'd like to thank all of those who read and followed my story, I really appreciate it! Leave reviews and suggestions for future chapters and you'll get a cookie. *smiles brightly* I also noticed that the review counter is now counting people who aren't members yet. Thanks to all of those foreign readers for reading my fan fiction! I think I have at least one visitor/viewer from every continent except for Antarctica and Africa. I might even do a Christmas themed chapter for "What They Do in Their Spare Time". But I promise you goys, girfs and neuterz, the next chapter is going to be one of my best yet! (Hopefully)A cookie and special mention to those who review (anonymous reviews welcome) favorite and/or follow. Farewell, noble audience! *flies away on giant hotdog***

**~AAxinf**

**P.S.—The Misadventures if the Legend of Zelda Crew is now temporarily on hiatus.**


	4. Never Again

**Hello once again audience! I have decided that, with the help of **_**Guest**_** I will be doing a New Year's Eve/ New Year's chapter. There are also those that I want to thank: weathergirl17248, JediChick101, rexsgirl123 and Guest. Thank you, those who are following my story and thanks to those of you who favorite! You all get a special cookie *passes out cookies and stickers* I will have to think of chapters for other holidays too, **_**oh puer**_** (Latin for oh boy) I'm pretty sure I have Valentine's Day figured out. But I think I'm going to do peoples' birthdays also. Did you hear, now that Lucasfilms was sold to Disney, they are going to move Star Wars: The Clone Wars to Disney XD! I am **_**not **_**a fan of Disney, and I hope they don't censor too much, because Cartoon Network wasn't that strict on censoring, except for this one deleted scene with Asajj. :( But, on to the story!**

* * *

This time, Anakin and Obi-wan are in on the game…

Rex and Cody even decided to join, despite their rule of "no bets"…

This is _not _going to end well…

Anakin, Rex and his squad trekked through the underbrush of the planet Felucia. They had a deadline to meet, and if they didn't get to their destination in time, they would face certain humiliation.

You all know how the story goes…

"Come on men. Let's _move it_!" Anakin shouted to the clones behind him. Rex echoed Anakin's order.

"You all heard the General! We have to get our shebs up to the rendezvous point before nightfall." _Or face certain humiliation_, Rex thought glumly. He was a little scared, though. What if they failed to get up the mountain in time? The men of the 212th would never let him live it down. Heck, even part of the 501st would never leave him alone about it if he lost the bet. Rex shook his head to clear it out, and continued to focus on the mission. Suddenly, a volley a red laser fire came at them from ahead. Rex immediately went into captain mode as he barked out orders to the squad.

"Take the left and right! We do not want these clankers ambushing us. Fives, scout ahead with some of your men, see where these droids came from!"

Great, Fives is here…

"All right grunts, we are moving! Jesse, cover me while I move to the front!" Fives ordered.

And Jesse was kind enough to grace us with his presence…

Fives moved forwards while Jesse flanked his right. The battle droids were coming down the slope, so they had the advantage. Ahsoka went to slice down a B1 before it could shoot Rex. "Thanks, kid!" he shouted above the din.

"No prob, Rexter," Ahsoka replied. Rex groaned as he heard laughter come in on his bucket's HUD system, closed channel.

'_Rexter? Seriously?' _Fives asked.

'_Don't even start,' _Rex warned over the channel.

Fives just snorted and signed off. Rex continued up the side of the hill, blasting off tinnie heads and dodging laser fire. Ahsoka was jumping around like a nexu high on caffeine or sugar, slicing down one droid and then going to destroy another before the first even hit the ground. Rex rolled out of the way of a laser and ducked behind a tree. They were reaching the top of the hill now, and he could see the small wall that they were supposed to grapple over. Battle droids started shooting at them from above, and Rex saw one man go down.

"Rhys! Are you okay?" Rex asked as he ran over to the clone.

"Yeah, I'm fine sir. But at this rate we'll never get there in time," Rhys said dejectedly. Rex knew he had a point, and that point did not sit well with the captain. Rex looked up to the wall that still needed climbing, and Rex knew he was right.

At this rate, they would lose the bet…

"Use droid poppers to take out the last of them!" Anakin commanded. He struck down another super battle droid and sprinted up the hill. The clones of the squad obeyed and immediately threw the charges over the wall. Blue electricity flashed over the battle droids before they shorted out and fell to the ground.

"Alright boys! Let's scale this thing!" Ahsoka shot her cable onto the top of the wall and jumped up, easily scaling the wall.

"What's up with her?" Fives asked as he shot his cable into the wall. Re fired also and tugged to make sure it was secure.

"She might have had too much caf before we got here," he answered.

More like six cups too much…

Ahsoka was already at the top of the wall before the others were even halfway up. She bounced in place while she waited for her master to climb over the edge. "Come on! We have a deadline to meet and I _do not _want to be late!" Ahsoka jumped off the other side and scurried down the hill. Rex thought for a moment. _Does she know about the bet? _He thought. _Impossible! She can't know! That would only make it even worse!_

They had their reasons for not telling Ahsoka…

Anakin looked over the edge of the wall. "Well, we'd best be going!" Anakin hopped over the ledge and slid down the hill.

"Oh great," Jesse muttered. "They're both in a hurry for two completely different reasons."

Fives jumped over without a second thought. Rex followed, and then Jesse, and finally the rest of their squad. As Rex slid down the side of the hill, he saw the rendezvous point further ahead. _Yes!_ he thought._ Almost their!_ But the next sight that he saw immediately crushed any chance of him saving his dignity…

Obi-wan Kenobi, Aayla Secura, and the 212th were already at the rendezvous…

The 501st had lost the bet…

Rex groaned when he reached the bottom of the hill. "This is just great! We lost the bet!" he cried in dismay.

There was no time in his short life that he wanted to die in a hole as much as this moment…

"What bet?" Ahsoka bounded over to them, still a little hopped up on the caffeine.

"Oh, uh," Rex stammered. "It's nothing, little'un." Ahsoka looked disappointed that Rex didn't answer her question, but quickly got over it as she ran to bother another group of clones.

"Ready to get humiliated, Rex?" Fives strolled up next to Rex, who had a very dismayed look on his face.

"What are you talking about? You seem to be the master at humiliating yourself."

Fives only laughed as Anakin walked up to Rex, Obi-wan and Aayla trailing behind him, both with huge smiles on their faces. "So, Rex as you can see, the 212th got here before we did." Anakin had a very pained look on his face. "Obi-wan's happy he didn't lose, although I don't know why Aayla is smiling."

She only smiled wider. "I heard what the bet was, and I find it amusing," she said in her French accent. "I am glad Obi-wan was not the one who lost." Obi-wan felt his face heat up, and he nervously cleared his throat.

"Yes, well Anakin we found the river. We'll meet you there." With that, Obi-wan turned and walked away with Aayla, who was still smiling.

Fives stood on the edge of the river bank. The water was muddy enough, which was a good thing, so he decided to jump in first. Five seconds later, he emerged from the bottom.

"Cold. Cold! _COLD_!" he yelled. The water wasn't too deep, so he could bob up and down through the slow-moving water. Jesse jumped in next, and eventually the only ones left on the bank were Anakin and Rex. "I regret making this decision," said Anakin as he walked to the edge of the water. Obi-wan came through the bushes.

"You still haven't jumped in yet? Hurry up, Aayla is coming," he said. Anakin jumped in and was quickly followed by Rex just as Aayla appeared.

"You're all in, good. Maybe next time you'll know better than to make a bet with me," she said, smirking. Aayla and Obi-wan walked back through the bushes.

"This is the worst idea you've had yet, Fives," Rex growled to the man beside him. Just then, Ahsoka walked through the bushes. Anakin felt pure terror rip through him as Ahsoka scanned the water full of men.  
"I finally found you Master—" Ahsoka cut herself off as she saw how they were all in the water. "Are you all swimming? Can I join?" She immediately started taking off her boots. (She was still hopped up on caffeine.)  
"No!" everyone cried at once. Ahsoka cocked her head to the side. "Why not?" she sounded genuinely disappointed, and this was the calmest she had been since they started the mission.

"Because…" Jesse fished for an answer. "There's something that we're looking for, and only we know what it looks like." _Good thinking!_ Fives thought.

"Oh, I see," she said glumly. Her eyes lit up when she had a sudden idea. "I could help you find what you're looking for!" Ahsoka's eyes narrowed as she scanned the surface of the water.

Rex sank lower into the muddy river. "That's really not necessary, Ahsoka. We have it under control," he said. Aayla decided that that would be a good time to appear beside Ahsoka. Her eyes widened considerably, and then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ahsoka asked. Aayla only shook her head and continued laughing. Anakin felt his face heat up even more than it was already. Aayla took Ahsoka's elbow.  
"Come on, didn't you have some questions for Commander Bly?"

"Oh yeah!" Ahsoka yelled as she dashed off back to camp. Aayla smirked and walked away. "You're welcome!" she called over her shoulder.

"Why did we do this?" Anakin groaned as he remembered what happened.

"_I think the five-oh-first is faster than the two-twelfth," Anakin had said. _

"_Would you like to make a bet on that?" Obi-wan challenged. _

"_Sure!" Anakin replied with an evil smirk on his face. _

Fives was the one who came up with the bet…

You all know how bad that is…

They went over the terms of the bet and what exactly they had to do. Rex had been feeling uneasy ever since the made the deal.

"This was a _terrible _idea," Rex told fives. Cody came in through the bushes.

"Well, looky here. Looks like someone lost a bet," even though he had his helmet on, you could practically here the smile in his voice.

"Go away, Cody," Rex said.

"I don't think so," Cody answered flippantly.

Rex waded over to Fives. "I don't care what you say next time," he growled, and Fives smiled.

"I am _never_ going skinny-dipping again."

* * *

**I feel like this is one of my shorter chapters. But I've had this swimming in my head before I even joined the website. Sometimes, I like to torture my favorite characters XD. I hope Disney doesn't completely screw up SW: TCW, they had better make it like Pirates of the Caribbean. And they need to get Steven Spielberg to direct the upcoming movie in 2015. R&R and you will get a cookie and a bottle of idea juice! I am also looking for a beta reader, just in case, you know. And, I will be posting a poll on my profile soon, for what new fan fiction you want me to post first. Don't forget, ideas are welcome! Goodbye, my wonderful readers! *flies away on reign deer***

**~AAx**


	5. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Hola peoples! If you haven't noticed, I changed my username from AngelAnimexinf to AngelAxexinf (it sounds cooler and it makes more sense than the "Anime" part)Sorry if it's been a while for me to update, but by stupid computer keeps frizzing out, and I couldn't do anything to fix it (turning it on and off didn't help at all) so the screen stayed black when it was on. Be sure to check out my poll on my profile page. It's for what fan fiction you want released next, and so far only two people have voted. (You can vote for up to two options) Don't forget, I also gave a forum and a community *hint, hint*. So, now I have for you chapter five of **_**What They Do in Their Spare Time**_**! R&R and you'll get special mentions. Still accepting chapter ideas.**

* * *

It's Winter time on Naboo, and Anakin thought he would treat his squad to a night out…

Rex stumbled along on the ice, still trying to at least _stand _without landing on his butt.

We all know that isn't likely…

Fives laughed and skated past him.

And it looks like Fives has graced us with his presence once again…

_Dun dun dun…_

"Instead of laughing, do you think you could help me up?" Rex asked, slightly aggravated.

"Hmm," Fives said thoughtfully, "no thanks, but I appreciate the offer."

Rex growled and managed to get onto his hands and knees.

"You need help there?" Rex looked up into Ahsoka's smiling face. "You looked like you could use some help."

Rex only rolled his eyes as he grabbed Ahsoka's hands, pulling himself up. "How is this so easy for you?" Rex asked her.

Ahsoka only shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm just a natural," she said. Rex teetered on his skates for a little bit, then slowly went to the railing and hung on for dear life.

"Aw come on Rex," Ahsoka teased. "It's not that hard."

"She's right, Rexter!" Fives yelled as he glided past. "It's a piece of cake!" Rex growled at Fives' retreating back.

"I'll teach you, it's easy." Ahsoka held out her hand. Rex only looked at it skeptically.

"The last time you said something was easy," he began, "I ended up with a severe concussion." Rex frowned. He looked at Fives, who was ice-skating with ease, literally run circles around a poor child. Rex sighed. "Maybe you can help me," he said. Just then, Anakin skated by.

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself, Rex ol' boy," Anakin called cheerfully.

"That's because I'm not," he replied despondently. "This is impossible."

"Aw, Rexter, don't be like that!" Fives skated up next to Rex, who was still clinging to the railing. Fives offered him his hand. "We will teach you! It's actually easier than it looks. Just take that kid, for example." Fives waved his hand in the direction of the little girl he'd been skating around earlier.

The poor little girl was on her bottom on the ice, crying her eyes out as her mother tried to help her up…

Fives winced. "Actually," he said, "ignore her. She probably just—"

"You don't have to be here right now," Rex interrupted. He had managed to let go of the railing and was currently leaning against it as if nothing were happening. "I can handle it myself."

"Three seconds ago you said that this was impossible," Ahsoka stated matter-of-factly.

"You don't have to be here either," Rex pointed out to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka scowled, then got a little grin on her face that none of the three men really liked. Without warning, Ahsoka grabbed Rex's arm and pulled him forward, throwing him into the crowd gathered in the center of the ice skating rink.

"Whoa! Hey Ahsoka, what's the big idea?!" Rex tried not to crash into any more experienced civilians.

"I believe in learning on the job!" Ahsoka skated up to Rex, who had a very chagrined look on his face.

"That's a terrible idea," Rex muttered.

Ahsoka only smiled. "I learned that from you."

Rex sighed and gave up. "What do I have to do?" He looked around nervously.

"First," Ahsoka began, "I want you to just skate to the guard rail over there."

Rex looked at the silver guard rail and glared at it menacingly…

* * *

Fives, on the other hand, was trying to flirt with a group of girls who were watching the ice-skaters. He skated backwards-which really wasn't all that difficult- and winked at the brunette he had taken a liking to. She giggled and opened the gate to step out onto the ice.

"Hi," Fives said, shooting the girl what he thought was a winning smile.

"Hey there," the brown-haired, green eyed girl smiled back at him. _Oh yeah! _Fives thought to himself. _This is going to be _so _much fun! _

"Hey, Fives."

_That _was one voice he hadn't expected to hear…

Rex glided up next to Fives as if he were a master. "Oh, hello there, I didn't see you. I'm Captain Rex of the GAR." He held out his hand to the girl next to Fives, and she shook it graciously.

"I'm Cera," she said.

Rex gave her a smile, the kind of smile that Fives did _not_ like…

He _knew _that smile…

Rex was flirting with _his_ girl…

_No way in the seven hells of Corellia am I going to let that happen! _Fives thought angrily to himself. Rex had skated onto Fives' other side, closer to Cera.

"So," Rex continued his conversation with Cera. "I have a few credits on me and I was wondering if—"

"Hold up, I don't think so!" Fives seized Rex's forearm and pulled him toward the center of the rink. Cera got a very confused and slightly startled look on her face.

"Don't worry! We'll be back, Cera!" Rex called back. Cera was still confused but waved anyway.

Fives Spun Rex around and glared at him, who was making eyes at Cera over his shoulder.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Fives hissed.

"Flirting," Rex merely stated, and winked at Cera, who turned pink and giggled.

"Hey! I had her first and you know it!" Fives was beyond pissed at the moment, and he only got more annoyed when Rex completely ignored him. "Since when did you know how to skate, anyway?"

"Oh."As it turns out, Rex was listening. "I got a crash course from Ahsoka. You were right, it _is _easy."

"She's _mine_," Fives growled. Rex only cocked his head at Fives' absolutely pissed face.

"Would you like to make a bet on that?" Rex asked. Fives was astounded, to say the least.

"Sure." Fives smirked. "What are the terms?"

"There's a race starting in a few minutes," Rex said. "Whoever comes in the higher place gets to treat her to some food." Fives nodded.

"Sounds fair enough," he said.

"Hold on a sec." Rex skated over to Cera, who was leaning against the guard rail. "So Cera," Rex looked around, slightly nervous. "I don't really know a polite way to ask this, but—"

"You were wondering if I was single or not?" she inquired suddenly.

Rex had started then nodded slowly. "Actually, yeah. I was." He chuckled and turned pink.

"Luckily for you, I am," she said, poking his chest with her finger.

Rex smiled and thanked her, skating back over to Fives. "She's single, so this bet is official." He and Fives shook hands.

"_Attention! Attention! All those who are not joining in the ice-skating race please step out of the rink! The race will begin in five minutes!" _The female voice said over the announcement speakers. _"I repeat: the race will begin in five minutes!"_

The ice skaters that weren't participating cleared the area, and those that were left were teenagers and young adults.

"I count about twenty," Fives stated as he lined up at the starting line. The announcer went out into the center of the large rink and went over the rules: they only had to do one lap and there was absolutely no shoving, tripping, kicking, punching, biting (as if they would have the time and space for biting) or name calling (there were children around).

"Line up!" Everyone got into position.

"Ready!"

Fives and Rex got into position…

"Set!"

Ahsoka sneezed…

"Go!"

A fake gun sounded and the competitors took off down the track. Fives was in the lead, just two places ahead of Rex. Rex wove his way through the other opponents, making his way in front of Fives.

"Woo! Go Rex!" Ahsoka cheered from the side lines. Rex smiled at her as he sped by.

Fives went ahead of Rex again. At their current standings, Fives was in second and Rex was third.

_I'm so going to win! _Fives thought gleefully.

_I have to win this! _Rex thought firmly.

At the last second Rex flew in front of Fives and came in second place, with Fives close on his heels.

"Wahoo! I won! Take that Fives!" Rex gloated while Fives was doubled over, hands on his knees and panting as if it were about to go out of style. Rex skated over to Cera, who went to meet him halfway. "Hi again," Rex said, huffing slightly.

"Hi again, too," Cera smiled at Rex and took his arm, leading him to the edge of the rink.

"Can I interest you in a treat from the snack bar?" Rex asked her. Cera tapped her chin thoughtfully, then smiled.

"Sure. I would appreciate that," she replied.

* * *

Fives glowered at Rex and Cera from across the rink. _How come they get to have nerf burgers, fries, and hot chocolate? _he thought to himself angrily. _Because, _said a little voice in his head, _Rex won the race, and you're a man of your word. _Fives couldn't help but feel that tiny pang in his chest, though.

It felt like…

"Somebody's jealous." Ahsoka strode up next to Fives and leaned on the wall with him. Fives sighed.

"I'm not jealous," he replied. He continued to stare at Rex and Cera as they shared the fries.

"I can feel it coming off of you in waves, Fives," Ahsoka said again. "You're _jealous_."

Fives growled out a response and turned his back on the couple across the ice. He folded his arms over his chest and frowned, lost in his own thoughts. Fives didn't notice Ahsoka was talking to him until she slugged his arm.

"Hm? What? I'm sorry, didn't hear you," he said absently. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying," she continued, "there is going to be a party tonight to celebrate New Year's." Ahsoka looked at Five's face for a reaction, and-much to her pleasure- he smiled.

"A party? Where?" His excitement and curiosity only spiked from there.

"It's at some hall, I think. Anyway, Master was invited and he was allowed to bring guests. It's totally casual, so we don't need anything fancy," she said.

Ahsoka could see the light that was forming in Fives' eyes, and she smiled. Quietly, she walked away to go find Anakin.

* * *

Anakin walked over to the table where Rex and Cera were laughing. "Hello Rex," he said jovially. Rex looked up and immediately made a move to stand at attention, but Anakin waved it off. "No need," he said, and turned to Cera to greet her as well. "I'm Jedi General Anakin Skywalker of the 501st battalion."

_Did he _have _to use his full title? _Rex thought.

"Rex, in case you didn't know, we have a party to attend," Anakin said. Rex's face fell, but only a little bit.

"Sir I—"

"Don't worry, you can bring your girlfriend with you," Anakin interrupted, and smirked at Rex's red face.

"Sir, she's not my—!" Rex tried again, but Anakin ignored him and chuckled.

"I get it, Rex. This _beautiful_ young woman here is _not_ your girlfriend, whatsoever. At all. Right," Anakin's voice was dripping with obvious sarcasm. There was not a single moment in Rex's short life that he wanted to die and kick Anakin's head so much. He could feel his face continue to flame, much to his annoyance.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you two lovebirds know. Have fun at the party!" Anakin winked at Rex and Cera and strolled away. "Don't have too much fun, though," he added under his breath.

Rex groaned and introduced his head to the table. Cera started giggling, and then she was laughing so hard her face was bright red.

"It's not funny! Quit laughing Cera!" Rex pleaded. Cera only shook her head as she tried to calm herself down.

"S-sorry Rex. I can't," Cera laughed even harder. Rex sighed and shook his head.

"If you don't stop laughing at me," Rex threatened, "I'll drink all of your hot cocoa." Cera immediately stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at Rex's smiling face.

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged. For a few moments, Rex and Cera only stared at each other. Rex was the first to break character, bursting into fits of laughter with Cera following right after him.

"Besides," Cera giggled. "I wasn't laughing at you." Rex guffawed.

"You weren't?"

"No! I just thought it was funny how red you turned when he teased you," Cera giggled again.

"That means you were laughing at me!" Rex cried in dismay.

"Your accent is cute."

Well that came out of nowhere…

"W-what?" Rex was at a loss for words. There was only one thought in his head…

_What accent? Do I really have an accent?_

"What are you talking about?" Rex was finally able to form a coherent sentence.

"Your accent," Cera repeated. "I think it's charming." Rex turned the brightest shade of pink possible.

* * *

Fives was glaring at Rex and Cera from across the ice rink…

_Again_…

"You're jealousy is poisonous. I swear it's getting bigger every second."

Fives groaned and looked down at Ahsoka, who was smirking. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. _I. Am_. Not_. Jealous_."

"What's so wrong with Rex being with that girl anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nothing wrong with it. It's just…" Fives' voice trailed off. "It's… _weird_. Rex wasn't normally the social type, and he _never_ flirted with anyone." Fives pouted and sighed.

Ahsoka laid a comforting hand on Fives' arm. "Don't forget about that New Year's party. There'll be other women there, trust me." Fives smiled at the thought of the party.

* * *

** At the Dance Hall**

Fives had never felt so dizzy in his life. The room was spinning, and everything people said sounded funny.

Those cocktails were nice, though…

Fives laughed and collapsed on a couch. "This is fun! I wanna do this everrry yearrr… Eeerrrhhh!" Fives belched.

"Fives! Have some manners, will you? There are ladies around," Rex sat down next to Fives on the blue couch, a fruity cocktail in one hand, the other around Cera's waist.

"I sowwy!"

Rex rolled his eyes at Fives and turned towards Cera. "You enjoying yourself so far?" he asked her.

"Yep, I'm having a lot of fun!" she answered back.

"Good." They turned their attention towards the center of the room, where a man was singing along with a karaoke machine.

That man was Anakin…

Poor Anakin was half-drunk and tone-deaf…

Rex laughed out loud with Cera. "This is hilarious! I have to record this," Rex pulled out his portable holo-recorder and pressed a few buttons.

* * *

** A Few Hours Later**

At this point in time, everyone at the party was dead drunk…

Including Ahsoka…

Anakin sneezed. "So I say 'I'm lookin' for a droid! You sellin'?' and the stupid guy doesn't even have any astromechs! Ha, what a loser!" He belched for the twenty-second time in that hour. The crowd around him hooted with laughter, even though what he said wasn't very funny.

"That guy _is_ a loser!" Fives yelled.

"The place smelled horrible! I swear, I was about to throw up," Ahsoka added. She looked up at the clock. "Hey dudes! It's 11:58! It's almost New Year's! Wahoo!"

Who knew alcohol would make Ahsoka drunk as well as hyper-active?

"We're gonna watch that thing drop on those people in that place, right?"

Great, now _Rex_ is drunk…

"Turn on the news! Turn it on now!" Ahsoka demanded no one in particular.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Snips," Anakin went over to the holo-projector and turned on the local news channel.

'_Greetings, everybody!' _the news caster yelled over the din.

"Hiya!" a person yelled form the background.

Most likely Fives…

"Shhh!" Ahsoka hissed. "I can't hear it! Shuddap!"

"Meanie," Fives sulked.

'_Just thirty seconds until New Year's! Twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six…' _the announcer- who looked strangely like Greedo- continued counting with the crowd.

"Twenty-five, twenty-four, twenty-three!"

By now, it was getting harder and harder for the group to keep the numbers in order…

Ten seconds later…

"Fifty-seven, seventy-eight, negative twelvety six!" Fives snorted (thirteen, twelve, eleven).

"Ten, nine, eight!"

Ahsoka took another shot…

"Seven, six, five…"

Fives started a bar fight with a stranger for absolutely no reason…

"Four, three, two, one!"

Rex grabbed Cera around her waist and immediately kissed her…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" Everyone shouted.

Rex was still kissing Cera…

"That was fun," Cera voiced after a moment. Rex smiled and kissed her again.

"I think I'll start a trend about kissing people on New Year's," Rex stated out-of-the-blue. Cera gave him a puzzled look, but shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not likely to stick, but I'll take it," she said, hugging Rex.

"Awww! Not fair, I didn't even meet a lady!" Fives cried in dismay.

"Hey there," a Zeltros woman walked up to Fives, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi," Fives breathed out. _Maybe I won't go womanless today_, he thought.

"Does anybody know what year it is?" Ahsoka asked. Everyone looked around with confused expressions on their faces.

They were all too drunk to remember…

"Ah, well. I had fun!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran laps around the room.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Uhhhh…"

It's dawn right about now…

"Worst hangover ever…"

They were still at the dance hall…

"Fives wake up," Rex poked fives in the chest.

No response…

"Wake up!" Rex rolled Fives around on the ground.

"Is he even breathing?" Ahsoka wobbled over to where Rex was on the floor. Rex put his ear to Fives' face and listened.

No…

Rex frowned and slapped Fives' face. "Get up, buddy! We have to go!"

Fives coughed and looked up into the dawn sun. "Am… Am I in heaven? Echo? Is that you, Echo? When did you dye your hair blonde? C'mere, bra." Fives wrapped Rex in a bear hug before he could protest.

"Okay, you can let go now, Fives," Rex pried Fives' arms from around him.

"I'm happy your alive, Echo. Do you want a lollipop?" Fives picked up a dusty toothpick from the floor.

_Has he been smoking something?_ Rex thought.

Fives' actually did seem more high than drunk…

Rex called an ambulance-just to be safe- while Ahsoka woke everybody up…

"I'm not going near alcohol for the rest of my life," Anakin muttered as Ahsoka helped him up from the floor.

"That was fun, but crazy," admitted Cera.

"I'm not doing something like this again. Anything to avoid a hangover like this," Rex agreed.

Just wait till Valentine's Day…

* * *

**Dun dun dun… And that's the New Year's chapter! (Cera's name is pronounced SEH-ruh) I actually agree about that thing with the accent, and as it turns out, the clone troopers have New Zealnd accents, not British, and not Australian. They're form New Zealand! *squee* Did anyone catch my quote in this chapter? Same thing goes for chapter 4. Remember my poll? Well, I'm going to take it down at the end of January, maybe sooner. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**~AAx**


	6. A Friendly Game of Poker

**Hello! So far, two of the poll choices have four votes, one has three, on has two, and one only has one.(I'm not telling which is which) Be sure to check out my deviantART page, and leave a comment on the four pictures I have uploaded so far. I am willing to take suggestions for pictures that my fans would want me to draw, and I am still taking suggestions for chapter ideas. Don't forget, the poll will end by the end/middle of January, and the first chapter of the winning fan fiction will be posted within the same month (hopefully). I have a couple OCs in this particular chapter, just so you get to know them. Now, onto chapter 6 of What They Do in Their Spare Time!**

* * *

Our favorite people were on a mission to Carlac…

"_Kriff _it's cold!"

It was one of the rare days when it wasn't snowing outside…

"It's not my fault you're losing."

It sounds like a new Jedi has come to join Anakin on this particular mission…

Rex took off his jacket…

Anakin looked at the female Jedi across from him. "This isn't as fun as you said it would be," he complained loudly. She only rolled her eyes.

"You're just upset because you're losing," she stated simply.

"Kiki—"

"I don't want to hear it! Rex is about to deal the next hand."

Just a friendly game of poker in the rec room…

_Not_…

Rex put down his cards and smiled triumphantly. "You can't beat that, now can you?"

Jax's face twisted into a frown. "How about that?" he said, placing down a queen and two kings.

Anakin frowned. This particular game of poker he did not want to lose, it was freezing cold outside and Obi-wan would kill him later for it. He placed down his only good cards, a king and a jack. "Why do I feel like everyone is playing against me?" he voiced after a moment.

Kiki shrugged her shoulders then placed down two aces and a king. "Looks like I win again!" she said joyfully. "Bliz, you know what that means."

Bliz-Kiki's second I command- groaned and pulled his shirt off…

Wait, _what_?!

Bliz shivered. "Do we have to play this? It's so cold right now, and we're _indoors_!" he cried. Bliz rubbed his arms furiously, trying to get back the body heat he was rapidly losing in the cold weather.

Rex smirked. "You agreed to this, Bliz. Besides, I thought your name meant you were used to cold weather," he said. Much to Rex's pleasure, Bliz growled.

"You know that is not what my name means! I think I'm going into hypothermia." Bliz's teeth continued to chatter.

"You're not going into hypothermia, Bliz. Besides if you were, Cord would tell us," Kiki said while motioning to Cord, the team medic.

Cord shook his head. "He's just exaggerating. He's not going into hypothermic shock." Cord and Kiki were the only ones still in full snow gear, which means they hadn't lost a hand of cards yet.

Anakin dealt another hand. So far, this game of poker hadn't exactly been going in his favor, and Anakin was starting to freak out. _It's a good thing Ahsoka isn't here right now_, Anakin thought with some relief.

"Next hand," Ratchet –another one of Kiki's squad men –said a little impatiently. He placed down a king and a queen. Ratchet "_hmphed_" triumphantly.

Kiki laid down a ten and nine. So far, her hand was the lowest.

Jax –also part of Kiki's special ops squad – put down four aces. "Looks like I win this hand," he said, slightly surprised. Jax turned pink when he realized what that meant…

Kiki pulled her outer shirt over her head…

Now she was wearing a pink tank top…

Jax tried not to let his eyes wander as he repeated the same mantra in his head over and over.

_Do not disrespect the general. Do not disrespect the general. Do _not_ disrespect the general… _

Kiki shivered. "You're right Bliz. It is pretty cold in here," Kiki admitted. "It's a good thing I don't plan on losing this game." Kiki smirked as Bliz slammed his head on the table.

_I wouldn't mind seeing her lose this_, Bliz thought a little deviously. He rubbed his shoulder with one hand and held his cards in the other.

Marik –yet another Crusade Squad member –started to deal the next hand. "Pair of kings! Beat that!"

"Ok!" Rex said joyfully. He placed down three kings and a queen. A few hands later, Marik and Ratchet were taking off their shirts as well.

"Looks like I'm winning," Cord stated blandly. He was right; he still had all of his snow gear on.

Bliz shivered even more. By now, the _only_ thing Bliz had on was his boxers. "G-good for y-you, Bliz," he stammered out sarcastically. Cord only shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his cards.

A few more hands later and the results of the game were in…

In first place was Cord, second was Kiki, third was Ratchet, and fourth was Jax (he was _really_ glad for that)…

In fifth, sixth, and seventh place were Anakin, Marik, and Bliz…

_They _would be doing the dare…

"This can't be possible! I demand a recount!" Bliz cried in despair.

"Sorry Blizzy. You three lost the game, so you have to go through with the deal. Rules are rules," Kiki said with a wide smile on her face. Bliz groaned at the use of his pet name.

"You might as well hurry it up before I force you to." Kiki smirked.

Bliz turned bright red, which made a strange shade of purple with his already blue face.

"Sir, isn't there any other way we can do this? I'll take kitchen duty for the rest of the month- no, for the rest of the year!" Marik pleaded desperately.

"Marik, it's December. And you agreed with this too. We all did," Kiki said unforgiving.

Marik was really hoping she wouldn't remember it being December…

He groaned and hunched forward, slamming his burning face on the table.

Anakin, on the other hand, was freaking out…

"Kiki, how about we forget this ever happened? We can always just do a different dare." Anakin chuckled nervously then shivered.

"No. Last time I'm saying it." Kiki crossed her arms over her chest.

I'll spare you the…frightening… events that followed in the rec room…

Rex stood outside and admired the perfect, snowy landscape, marred only by the little hut on the hill.

"So, I believe you all know the rules?" Kiki asked while clapping her hands.

Bliz nodded and shivered, trying to cover as much as himself as possible. "S-sir," Bliz said, "how about we not p-play strip p-poker when we're b-bored?" He suggested, teeth chattering.

"Okay," Kiki replied. "Besides, I have better games we could play. Games that are less… revealing."

Bliz could feel himself turn red all over…

"All you three have to do is run to that little hut on the hill up there. Knock on the door and ask for clothes or something. Just get their attention." Kiki pointed out the small hut on the hill.

Marik thought he saw a neon sign flashing, but he couldn't tell because it was too far away, and the sun was glaring off of the bright white snow.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Again, I will spare you the details…

* * *

Anakin was the first to get to the door. What he saw on the sign surprised and scares him to no end…

"_Ashlee's Nightclub! Open _24/7!"

"Guys, this is a nightclub." Anakin gulped.

"A night club? But why is it open? It's only afternoon." Bliz came up next to Anakin.

"It says _24/7_ on it, commander."

Bliz turned pink and reached for the door knocker…

* * *

Kiki looked up towards the hill, squinting against the sun. "What is taking them so long?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Maybe they're in hypothermic shock," Bliz said coolly. He looked back at the datapad in his hands, not really interested in the current situation.

Kiki sighed…

* * *

Before Bliz could knock on the door, however, it opened right before them and a blue twi'lek woman stood in front of them.

"What the-!" she squeaked and slammed the door shut in their faces.

Marik, Bliz, and Anakin could here female voices murmuring behind the door, and eventually a little slit opened, two green eyes peeking through.

"What do you want?" the voice asked. Marik heard more squeals behind the door.

"Uh, hi," Anakin waved with his robot hand. "My… buddies and I were wondering if we could come inside. It's really cold out here and I'm pretty sure this one is getting hypothermia." Anakin motioned to Bliz, who had blue lips and was shivering uncontrollably.

The slit in the door shut and a moment later, the door opened to reveal a the blue Twi'lek woman with other women behind her. The door was quickly shut behind them.

"What do you need?" the Twi'lek asked, staring intently at Anakin's shoulder.

"What does it look like we need?" Anakin said a little rudely. Honestly, he could do with having to lose a bet against Kiki, and streaking across snow in the middle of winter, but having to stand in front of a bunch of women in a nightclub crossed the line for Anakin.

"I think that one needs a doctor," she said, pointing to Bliz, who was still shivering in the warm room.

"I'll get you some spare clothes!" one suddenly piped up, disappearing from the main room.

Anakin had a feeling it was going to be a long day…

Kiki walked up the hill and opened the door-it wasn't locked- and looked around. Anakin, Bliz and Marik were dressed and seated around a table, laughing with some women.

"What's going on in here?" Kiki asked warily. The rest of her squad crowded around her, but she didn't budge.

"Oh, Kiki." Anakin waved her over. "Do you want a drink?"

Kiki should have refused. She should have just turned around and walked away.

But against her better judgment, she accepted a drink from one of the waitresses…

A few hours later…

"I swear, I have the mother of all hangovers."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Here's a video by IGN for a preview of the next episode: Star Wars Clone Wars - Republic Commando vs. Battle Droids. They've actually had it up for a while now. Please don't forget about my poll! It's coming down around the 20****th**** of January, so hurry up and vote! (My LoZ fans weren't that responsive) My OCs in this chapter are all part of Crusade squad, and you can see a picture of them on my deviantART (the link is on my profile page, and my username is exactly the same)Star Wars: The Clone Wars has its 100****th**** episode tomorrow! *squee* Don't forget, I have a forum and a community! Reviewers get cookies.**

**...**

**Yeah, I don't have much to say.**

**Goodbye! *flies away on nyan cat***


	7. Swim Lessons Part 1

**Hola mi amigos! (Hello, my friends) Sorry for the long update, I was lazy part of the time and the other part… I was watching Harlem Shake. Forgive me? *makes puppy dog eyes that you can't ignore*Thank you to all of those who voted! I do have another poll, but this one is just for the name of a future OC (it directly affects The Lizard War) and no need to be afraid of The Lizard War, you guys did vote for it, after all. At first, I had major writer's block for this chapter, but I eventually figured it out. :D Here is the next chapter of What They Do in Their Spare Time!**

* * *

"_What do you mean you don't know how_?!"

The smell of chlorine invaded Rex's nostrils, almost making him gag…

"Is there something wrong with not knowing how?"

"Holy sh—!"

Edger tried not slip on the pool water and break his head on something…

"What's wrong with not knowing how to swim?" Bliz looked at Kiki with a frown on his face.

"You people live on an ocean world and you can't swim! That doesn't sound weird to you? I bet there are people on Tatooine who could swim better than you!"

Well, she _did _have a point there…

Jax crossed his arms over his chest. "How come the captain doesn't have to learn how?" Rex looked up from the bag he was searching through. When nobody paid him attention, he went back to pushing things aside.

"Because Anakin's weird like that." Kiki crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am not _weird _," Anakin walked in front of Kiki.

"He's a special cause," Ahsoka interjected. Anakin glared daggers at her.

Kiki smirked and looked behind her to make sure everyone was following…

Wouldn't want clones getting lost at a water park, after all…

"He's a lost cause," Kiki said. Anakin only continued to glare and walked up to the gate.

"Ten tickets please," Anakin said to the female at the booth.

"Okay, that'll be one hundred credits," the woman said while producing paper bracelets.

Anakin sighed. _Why does this have to be so expensive?! _He thought in dismay as he brought out the money. Behind him, he heard Kiki giggling at his obvious discomfort. Anakin sighed again as he passed the money to the woman. "This had better be worth it," he mumbled under his breath.

Anakin unpacked his bag and laid a towel out on the lawn chair. A few minutes later, Crusade Squad and Rex were lined up on the side of a good sized swimming pool.

"Alrighty boys." Kiki went to stand in front the men lined up beside the pool. "Since the Kaminoans were too dumb to teach you how to swim when you lived in the middle of an ocean," Kiki quit her pacing long enough to look each of them in the eye, "Anakin and I will be helping teach you the basics of swimming, along with a few strokes."

"This is _not_ going to end well," Marik muttered under his breath. Ratchet nodded his agreement and followed the orders that he had missed from Kiki.

"I want you to throw those rings at the bottom of the pool there, Cord." Kiki pointed to the middle of the pool. "I'm going to get changed."

Anakin turned toward Kiki. "Kiki, do you think these should –KIKI!"

Rex dropped what he was holding when he spun to see what Anakin had screamed about.

Kiki was pulling her shirt over her head…

Rex's eyes immediately dropped, and he felt his face begin to heat up…

"Couldn't you do that in the changing room or something?" Anakin asked in an exasperated tone.

"What? I'm wearing a bikini underneath this. No need to worry." Rex turned away when she started removing the rest of her clothing. He could see that Crusade Squad had varying shades of red on their faces, Cord's being light pink and Jax's being dark red.

_Poor kid doesn't do well with this kind of stuff_, Rex thought with some sympathy. Rex spun back around to see what Kiki was wearing. She had on a dark pink bikini that Rex thought was a little too revealing for the sake of her men.

Jax was refusing to make eye contact and Marik had started fiddling with a pool toy. Rex _also_ didn't approve of the swimsuit Ahsoka had chosen to wear. He didn't feel that she should be wearing bikinis at her age, but then again, Ahsoka almost never listened to him anymore.

_This is going to be an interesting day_, Rex thought. He sighed, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

"Alright, it's ready! In the water!" Kiki pointed to the deep end of the pool.

No one knew how to swim, so of course there was hesitation…

"Shouldn't we get in at the shallow side, sir?" Ratchet asked.

"If you go in the shallow side, you'll complain of being cold, and when you do finally get used to it, you won't want to leave," Kiki reasoned.

Still nobody moved…

Kiki sighed and shook her head. "Anakin? Ahsoka? I need your help over here." The two Jedi walked over to where Kiki was standing in front of the clones.

"What do you need help with?" Ahsoka asked, smirking. She knew what was going to happen.

"Help me get these men into the water, would you? I think they need some _motivation_." Kiki got a little devilish smile on her face that completely freaked Bliz out. The next thing he knew, he was floating over the pool.

"Whoa! W-wait! You don't have to drop us in! We'll do as you tell us!" Ratchet pleaded.

"I don't think so," Anakin said, who was also helping keep the men in the air. Bliz saw the water rush up at him, and he felt like he was being slapped all over the front of his body by tiny needles. He opened his eyes to see—blurry shapes. Actually he couldn't see anything. He couldn't feel anything…

He couldn't _breathe_…

Bliz started to claw at the water, trying to swim towards the surface. But he wasn't getting anywhere because he couldn't swim. _There are better ways of teaching people how to swim, and this is _not _one of them!_ Bliz thought angrily. On the edge of his field of vision, Bliz could see that the rest of Crusade Squad was going through the same troubles as him. The bottom of the pool was farther away than he originally thought, and Bliz could feel himself start to freak out from the depth of the water and the lack of oxygen. He saw another body enter the water—more like heard it, his vision was going black—and saw Cord get pulled up towards the surface of the pool. Bliz was almost at the bottom, and he was still clawing at water, trying to get himself up for much needed air. The next thing he knew, a pair of arms had wrapped around his waist, and the surface was rushing up towards him. Bliz was thrown onto the ledge, gasping for breath and trying not to fall back into the water. Bliz clambered out of the pool and crawled over to the nearest deck chair,

"What the k_riff_ was that!?" he screeched between gulps of air.

"You'd think a person who was drowning would at least try to kick their legs," Kiki said while walking to the lawn chair Bliz was holding on to.

Anakin broke the surface of the pool, keeping his arm around an unconscious Jax. "I thought you guys at least knew the basics," Anakin huffed, pulling Jax over the side of the pool. Kiki knelt down beside him as Anakin dove back in to get Rex.

Ahsoka was the next to come out of the water, dragging a coughing and choking Ratchet behind her. "I mean seriously! Master Jorani even went over the basics of how to stay afloat on the transport over here!"

"Did any of you even pay attention to what I said?" Kiki asked, pressing a hand against Jax's chest. She used the Force to clear the water out of his lungs, and he instantaneously started coughing. "Jax, are you okay?" Kiki asked, keeping her hand on his chest in case she needed to do another Force-push on his lungs.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine," he answered, trying –and failing –to ignore where her hand was.

"Good." Kiki smiled, patting Jax's chest lightly. Bliz didn't fail to notice Jax's reaction; he turned slightly pink and smiled back—shyly. Bliz narrowed his eyes, not liking what he was seeing. He decided he would have to talk to Jax about his reactions to the General.

Ahsoka sat beside Cord, who was spluttering water all over the deck. "I think Cord and Jax were the best swimmers –or at least the best at not drowning." She patted Cord's back while he heaved and sat back against a deck chair. She went back in to get Edger, emerging with him coughing and almost throwing up in the water.

Marik was the last to come up, with Anakin dragging him towards the edge of the pool. "Okay, he's the last of them," Anakin said, getting help from Ahsoka with pulling his unconscious body out of the water. Anakin force-pushed on Marik's lungs to get out all of the water. "Alrighty, that's everybody!" Anakin said.

Kiki stood up from her position ext to Jax and placed he hands on her hips. "This is very bad. _None_ of you know how to swim. We could have a mission to a planet that is covered in rivers and stuff, and if you guys fell in, I'd have to find replacements for all of you!" Kiki nodded her head. "Time for some flash training, boys." Kiki turned around and dove into the deep end of the pool.

Nobody moved…

Kiki let out a frustrated sigh and swam to the center. "Bliz, get in," she commanded. Bliz got an uncertain look on his face.

"Sir, what if it's too deep?" Bliz _really_ did not want to go back into the water.

"It's just as deep as you are tall, Bliz," Kiki said, crossing her arms while still treading water. Bliz looked at the side of the swimming pool.

1.83 meters…

_Damn!_ Bliz thought angrily. Still he didn't move…

Kiki scowled and pulled him in with the Force, making him hit the water head-first. Bliz's head came up through the water, and he immediately tried swimming towards the deck. Kiki grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Relax! You can just bounce in the water here! Bliz _listen _to me!" Bliz stopped thrashing long enough to hear what it was that Kiki had to say. "There, that's better. First try treading the water instead of kicking like a drowning nexu kitten," Kiki said as she pulled the rest of the men into the water with the Force.

Cord and Jax were the first to get the hang of it. It was tiring work, but eventually they got the hang of the constant kicking motion and the circling of their arms.

"Okay good! Now let's try to do some simple strokes. Just so you won't drown on me in that water-world mission." Kiki swam in circles around the men.

"Now we can really start teaching you complicated strokes, since you guys are fast learners," Kiki said, pride filling her voice. Bliz looked to the deck to see some Twi'lek and human girls sunning themselves o deck chairs, giggling to themselves. No doubt they were laughing about the little fiasco that happened earlier, with Kiki announcing to the entire galaxy that they couldn't swim and then having seven men almost drown and needing to be rescued by a teenager and two Jedi on leave. Bliz felt his face heat up at the thought that they witnessed him "kicking like a drowning nexu kitten".

"Maybe after this we could play Gundark," Kiki suggested, still swimming laps around them. Bliz looked over to the women in the deck chairs.

"Sure…" he answered absently. If he could learn to swim quickly enough, he might be able to ask them if they wanted to play Gundark. Bliz smiled to himself, satisfied with his little plan. He looked up just as Kiki was giving him _the look_. It was the look that said _I know what you're thinking_. Bliz sighed.

"But we can't play until everyone learns all of the techniques we teach you," Kiki said, aiming her look at Bliz. Bliz growled to himself. _Is she intent on making me miserable today?_ With clumsy Marik trying to learn, they were more likely to drown before she had even started teaching. He heard the women giggling again, and a determined look grew in his eyes.

_No matter what, I _have_ to do this_, Bliz thought with new found courage…

_For the ladies_…

Kiki got a look on her face that said it wasn't going to be easy. Bliz had one other thought on his mind.

_This is going to be a _long _day_...

* * *

**And right you are, Bliz, because there will be a part two! *crowd cheers loudly* I had to do this, I'm sorry, I was about to get carried away again :I Sorry this chapter wasn't as funny, but I promise the next one will be! (ya know, cuz it's part two and all)You Can't Protect Her from Everything is becoming really popular, which I'm proud of. If you have any questions, or you found any mistakes, please tell me. But no grammar/spelling Nazis! And as usual, I am accepting ideas for this lovely fan fic, because I love all of my viewers! **

**~AAx**


	8. Swim Lessons Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry again for the long-ish update. Forgive me? No? Whatever. Just so you know, there are a lot of time skips in this particular chapter. For those of you who were wondering, I took down the Lizard War because I have to do some MAJOR re-editing on the beginning chapters. It should be up before the middle of the month. So now, without further delay (I hope) is the next chapter of What They Do in Their Spare Time!**

* * *

Jax's head broke through the surface of the water. He gasped for air as he power swam to the side of the pool, pulling himself over and plopping down on the sun-heated deck.

"Good job, Jax!" Kiki praised from within the water.

Jax coughed and smiled. Kiki smiled back and continued coaching Marik on not drowning. Jax couldn't help but feel his chest swell with…_something_. That happened anytime Kiki smiled at him, or looked at him, or even sat near him in the mess. Jax shook his head to clear it. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. _It'll pass_, he thought unconvincingly.

Marik sprung up out of the water, gasping for air and actually treading the water instead of sinking in it. "G'job Marik! You finally managed to tread water without having to hold on to something!" Kiki praised, clapping her hands in.

Marik coughed, doggy paddling to the side of the pool. "Ya, I guess that's great," he managed to cough out before collapsing on the deck.

"Now we can finally move on with the lesson!" Kiki exclaimed excitedly. To Bliz, she seemed a little too perky.

Almost as if she were putting up fake cheeriness to keep her men's spirits up…

_Nooo_…

* * *

** A few hours later…**

After a few hours of rigorous training and multiple CPR sessions, Bliz and the rest of Crusade Squad along with Rex swam laps around the pool with ease. As long as they stayed away from clumsy Marik, they wouldn't have a chance of drowning.

"Now you can go play Gundark with the ladies you've been eying all afternoon," Kiki acquiesced to Bliz. Bliz resisted the urge to squee with joy as he swam toward the edge of the pool.

"Hey there," Bliz said, resting his arms on the wall. One of the women raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Bliz continued, not letting their silence deter him. "My buddies and I were wondering if you'd like to play a game of Gundark with us, considering how you look like you should be enjoying yourselves right now." Bliz gave them what he considered a winning smile.

"Gundark is normally a game crazy teenagers would play when they're bored, right?" a brunette human asked, crossing her arms. Bliz flinched, partially because of her tone, and partly because she was right.

"Yeah, we'll play with you," she said. "By the way, my name's Mara, she's Teru and she's Liye," she said, gesturing to a Twi'lek and a Zeltron in turn. Bliz eyed them with interest. They began climbing into the pool and swam to the center.

"Jax, come on, you're playing to," Kiki said, pulling to the center with her.

"Sir, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with—" Jax tried to protest, but Kiki cut him off.

"You're playing, Jax. No point in trying to fight it."

Jax didn't even know how to play the game, yet he could feel his face begin to heat up anyway…

"I assume you all know how to play?" asked Mara. They all nodded. Bliz had specifically looked up popular pool games to play on the ride to the water park, and had informed all of the men- except for Jax (he didn't want to hear anything past "the woman sits on your shoulders").

"Alrighty then," Mara said, moving towards Jax. Kiki put a hand on his arm. Mara raised an eyebrow.

"I'll play with him," Kiki said.

"Why can't I?" Mara asked, eyebrow still raised.

"Well…" Kiki tilted her head back and forth, trying to find a way of saying what she wanted to.

"He's…" Mara started.

"Yeah…"

"_Oh_, I see!"

Kiki smiled and nodded her head. Mara swam closer to Kiki. "You are one very lucky woman, you know that?" she whispered not so quietly.

Jax's face began to heat up again, but he didn't know why. Mara smirked and winked at Jax, making him turn even redder.

"There was an entire conversation between them and they didn't even say anything!" Bliz hissed to Edger. Edger only shrugged his shoulders.

"It must be a thing women can do," he reasoned.

"Enough chatter!" Liye said. She waded over to Bliz. "Let's start the game!" She pushed down on Bliz's shoulders. The rest of the clones' heads disappeared under the water.

Jax was the first to break the surface. "Sir, I don't think this is—"

"Relax, Jax!" Kiki said from atop his shoulders. Jax's face reached a new shade of red as he tried to stay steady in the water. Kiki gave Mara a look that seemed to say _see?_ Mara nodded and gave Jax a sympathetic smile.

"Again with the wordless conversation," Bliz muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Liye asked, looking down on Bliz.

"Oh, nothing," Bliz said absently.

"Then let's let the games begin!" Mara said, striking a fist in the air. The teams gathered into a circle. They were: Jax and Kiki (much to Jax's embarrassment and guilty pleasure), Bliz and Liye (he was hoping he would get the Zeltron, and he did) Edger and Teru, (he only played because he was bored) and Ratchet and Mara. Anakin was referee, Ahsoka had disappeared somewhere, Rex didn't want to play, Cord was acting as emergency medic and Marik didn't want to accidentally kill someone.

Ratchet and Mara were the first to go down. "I think they cheated!" Ratchet immediately protested after going down.

"Yeah!" Mara agreed even though she hadn't heard a thing Ratchet had said.

"Ganging up on people is not cool, Edger and Bliz!" Ratchet pouted.

"All's fair in love and war!" Bliz countered, moving out of the way of Edger and Teru's attack.

"Since when was this a war?!" Ratchet and Mara cried in tandem. They lunged out of the way as Bliz and Liye crashed into the water.

Eventually, Jax and Kiki were the winners if round one. After much grumbling from the losers, Bliz made a proposal.

"I have an idea to make round two more interesting!" Bliz said excitedly. "If your team is the first to go down, you have to treat the girl to some food and a drink, kinda like a date. If you don't lose, then you don't have to buy food for them."

"Hmmm," said Mara, rubbing a hand against her chin. "Sounds interesting. I'll play those odds." The others murmured their agreement.

"Alright then, it's decided. You lose, you treat the lady to food and she doesn't have to pay for anything." Bliz nodded, very much liking the sound of that.

Believe it or not, the games ended relatively quickly, with Bliz getting out first, then Edger, then Jax.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys were losing on purpose," Liye said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Why would we do that?" Ratchet asked, giving her an innocent look. Liye raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Hold on," Cord said, wading over to the group in the pool. "I saw Ratchet pull an illegal move, he loses by default."

"Aw man!" Mara said in dismay.

"So," Bliz said. "I guess we all lost."

* * *

** A few minutes later…**

"Well, this is just dandy," Jax said, feigning anger. "Now I spent all of my money on food that I didn't even want!"

"But…" Bliz began.

"It _was_ a nice date, though," Ratchet finished. All four women's eyes widened as realization dawned on them.

"Wait a second…"Liye said.

"You all lost on purpose!" Mara, Teru and Kiki accused at once.

"I wouldn't say _on purpose_…" Bliz said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I would," Edger said.

"It was more of a…planned accident," Jax agreed.

"You did this on purpose just so you could treat us to some food," Mara said, not letting the clones have their way. Rex, Marik, Cord, Anakin, and Ahsoka looked on in mild amusement as the argument escalated.

"Technically speaking, that's cheating!" Liye said heatedly.

"And technically speaking, it doesn't matter since you all already ate the food!" Edger shot back.

"You know what, it doesn't matter anymore because you ate the food and you ended up enjoying yourselves, so let's just forget about this," Anakin said, breaking up the fight.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Alright."

"I still think they cheated."

_That_ started the argument all over again…

Anakin only groaned and rolled his eyes. Rex sighed and walked ahead to the transport.

* * *

** A few more hours later…**

Jax lay awake on his bunk, re-running the memories of earlier in the afternoon in his head.

"That was a lot of fun," Ratchet was saying. He put his arms under his pillow, drifting off to sleep. Jax thought he was the only one awake until he heard Edger ask him a question.

"I enjoyed myself, did you buddy?"

"Yeah," Jax agreed. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time." Again, Jax thought Edger was sleeping until he heard him snickering, then giggling.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Edger answered.

It was obviously _not_ nothing…

"Tell me! What is it?" Jax pleaded. He got a harsh shush from Marik and lowered his voice.

"Well…" Edger began, but let his voice trail off.

"Well what?" Jax was beginning to get aggravated.

"You do realize you took the General out on a date, right?"

Jax remained in stunned silence as he stared up at the ceiling, turning bright red…

Edger's snickering was quiet until it turned into a fit of giggles, and then full out laughter.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Ratchet hissed. Edger's laughter eventually abated.

_I took the General out on a date_, Jax thought in disbelief, his face still flaming. _A date_, he thought again, still not entirely believing what had happened. But even still, he felt something well up inside his chest, something like…

_Pride_…

* * *

**And there you have it! This isn't one of my best chapters, sorry. And sorry for the sudden lack of Ahsoka, but after the season finale it felt weird writing about her. And then I totally forgot that Anakin and Rex were in this. I can feel a hiatus coming on the horizon, so if there is a lack of updating, blame it on the lack of ideas. About You Can't Protect Her From Everything: IT feels weird writing about Ahsoka now that she's technically dead in TCW, so updating might be a little slow on that part. Questions, comments, (especially on Jax's behavior around Kiki) or anything about future ideas, leave a review or PM me about it. I've been re-editing The Lizard War, so it's much better than the first version I posted. It's also a lot more mysterious. Until next time!**

**~AAx**

**P.S. –also, don't forget about that poll I've had up for a while now *hint hint***


End file.
